


Муж на час

by Breaking_Bad_2015, sablefluffy



Series: Мини, 2 level [6]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breaking_Bad_2015/pseuds/Breaking_Bad_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablefluffy/pseuds/sablefluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attention! Два взрослых, состоящих в браке и любящих друг друга человека осознанно собираются заняться сексом - по обоюдному желанию и к обоюдному же удовольствию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Муж на час

— Милый, — позвала его Мари, когда они лежали в смятой постели и пытались перевести дыхание. Хэнк точно пытался — пожалуй, пора отказаться от бекона и пончиков, дыхалка совсем ни к черту стала.  
— Милый, — повторила Мари более настойчиво, — я считаю, мы должны поиграть.  
Хэнк поднял голову и тут же уронил ее обратно на подушку.  
— Прямо сейчас? — уточнил он, насторожившись. Поиграть — это хорошо, это замечательно, Хэнк любил играть (особенно если Мари надевала что-то короткое и обтягивающее, отчего становилось сногсшибательно коварной). Но сейчас он еще не отдышался после предыдущего сеанса восхитительно привычного семейного секса, и поэтому хотел только водички и на бочок.  
Мари фыркнула.  
— Ну конечно не сейчас, глупый. Во что с тобой сейчас играть, в спящую красавицу? Завтра, после работы. Я тебе оставлю кое-что в гараже. Ну знаешь, для достоверности. Ты же любишь достоверность, правда, милый?  
Хэнк фыркнул. Его любовь к точности обломала им прошлый раз, на день Святого Валентина. Мари тогда заказала костюмчик развратного копа и была вся такая строгая — Хэнк невольно облизнулся, вспомнив. Тогда он не сумел вовремя заткнуться, жена надулась, он перетаскал ей тонну фиолетовых цветов в качестве извинения, короче, ничего хорошего. Хэнк решил, что в этот раз он постарается сделать все как надо.

Разумеется, он забыл. Закрутился на работе и вспомнил о разговоре только вернувшись домой и уткнувшись носом в записку на двери со словом «Гараж». Внизу была нарисована жирная стрелка, видимо, чтобы Хэнк не заблудился на полпути. Он закатил глаза, но в гараж послушно поплелся. Как хороший муж. Который любит свою жену. Который не отказался бы от небольшого ужина перед семейными игрищами, но жену любит больше.  
В пакете на верстаке лежал аккуратно сложенный рабочий комбинезон, и записка поверх пакета, что неудивительно, командовала «Надень меня». Рядом пристроился чемоданчик для инструментов с запиской «Не забудь меня».  
«Сюда бы еще бутылку пива с надписью «Выпей меня», — подумал Хэнк, — и я стал бы самой лысой Алисой в истории».  
Поддавшись диктату записок, он быстро оделся, забрал чемоданчик — неожиданно тяжелый, вышел наружу и постучался во входную дверь. Настроение у Хэнка поднималось прямо на глазах — игра в сантехника и прекрасную домовладелицу, при всей своей тривиальности, весьма воодушевляла.

Дверь распахнулась, и Хэнк едва не потерял дар речи. Мари накрасилась так, словно ее покусала вся кантри-индустрия Нэшвилла и окрестностей. Волосы были высоко взбиты и залиты лаком, глаза — густо обведены чем-то черным, и даже ресниц стало как-то больше. Тонкий халатик на жене был утешительно фиолетовым, но на этом привычное заканчивалось. Снизу из-под подола высовывались кокетливые кружева, сверху из свободного выреза лишь каким-то чудом не высовывалась голенькая Мари. И, как будто этого было недостаточно, в левой руке жена держала бокал — Хэнк невольно принюхался — с джин-тоником. Последний его почему-то добил.  
Тело Хэнка выдало одну предсказуемую реакцию и две совершенно парадоксальных. Он предсказуемо завелся, втянул живот и яростно взревновал. Потому что, какого черта вообще Мари открывает дверь всяким там сантехникам в таком виде?! Она замужняя женщина, черт возьми! Она только мужу должна показывать кружева снизу и опасные вырезы сверху!  
«Идиот, — вклинился внутренний голос. — Ты и есть тот самый муж. И перестань втягивать живот, Мари с ним уже десять лет знакома. Подыгрывай, не тупи».  
Хэнк откашлялся.

— Мэм, — произнес он сурово, — Это вы вызывали сантехника?

Мари похлопала ресницами и сладко улыбнулась. 

— Именно так, дорогуша. Только я заказывала специалиста широкого профиля. Мастера на все руки. Боюсь, с моими… потребностями не всякий справится, — Мари прикусила губу и опустила взгляд. Хэнк напыжился. «О да, детка, — подумал он горделиво, — Шрейдинатор спешит на помощь!»  
— У меня очень, очень широкий профиль, — доверительно сказал Хэнк, немного наклонившись. — Любые мои инструменты к вашим услугам, мисс…  
— Миссис, — отозвалась Мари, безуспешно пытаясь накрутить на палец прядь волос, — миссис Шрейдер.  
Миссис, значит. Лааааадно. Хочет поиграть в измену мужу — так он не против. Чего бы и не позволить жене изменить самому себе с самим собой? Он и спрашивать ничего не станет, решил Хэнк. Потому что такой вот он гибкий и креативный человек. И тут же ляпнул:  
— А где мистер Шрейдер? Неужели он не может удовлетворить ваши… потребности?  
В недрах черной туши глаза Мари на секунду коварно блеснули. Она провела ладонью по плечу Хэнка и прошептала ему на ухо:  
— Мой муж очень, очень занятой мужчина, дорогуша. Все время на работе. А я иногда лежу без сна, распаленная дикими необузданными фантазиями… — Хэнк переступил с ноги на ногу, пытаясь немного унять все увеличивающийся дискомфорт в паху. Мари, тем временем, прижалась к нему грудью и продолжила, — Я так хочу, чтобы мужчина с большими сильными руками пришел и полностью удовлетворил все мои желания…  
Хэнк уже потянулся, чтобы проинспектировать жену под халатиком, но Мари отступила и, призывно покачивая бедрами, направилась в сторону кухни. 

…Кухни? Эй, он думал, они пойдут в спальню! Ролевые игры ролевыми играми, но быть сантехником куда веселее на ортопедическом матрасе — особенно если тебе за сорок, а позвоночник иногда заклинивает из-за неудобных поз. С другой стороны, везде пишут, как важно вносить разнообразие в семейную жизнь. Хэнк решил, что для такого дела кухня тоже сойдет, и последовал за Мари. 

— Итак, мэм, — игриво произнес Хэнк, поставив ящик с инструментами на стол и вразвалочку подходя к жене. — Куда мне приложить свои большие сильные руки в первую очередь?  
Мари немного ослабила пояс халатика и надула губки.  
— В первую очередь — к измельчителю мусора в раковине. Он уже два месяца барахлит. 

Она же это несерьезно.

— Ты же это несерьезно, Мари! — жена вскинула брови, и Хэнк поправился, — …мэм. 

Ну да, он давно обещал посмотреть измельчитель, все время забывал, откладывал на потом, обещал, что вот в субботу — точно, снова забывал… Но это ведь не повод совращать его, а потом обламывать!

Мари демонстративно развязала пояс халата, распахнула полы так, чтобы Хэнк долю секунды полюбовался на непристойную штучку под ним, плотно запахнула и туго завязала пояс. 

Хэнк намек понял. Он хмуро забрал инструменты и неуклюже улегся под раковину. Мари уселась на кухонном столе напротив, скрестив ноги и покачивая на пальцах домашними туфельками. На каблуках, с пушистыми помпончиками сверху — и как Хэнк сразу не заметил эти помпончики?  
Он мрачно орудовал разводным ключом, периодически бросая взгляды на богемные туфельки Мари, на изящные лодыжки Мари, на круглые коленки Мари. Жена явно не верила в карму, предпочитая хорошо приготовленную месть — и прямо сейчас потихоньку подогревала это блюдо, мучительно медленно спуская с плеча злосчастный халатик.

К тому моменту, как Хэнк, обливаясь потом и ругаясь себе под нос, закончил ремонт, халат свалился совсем. Хэнк не знал, какого бога благодарить за это, но поломка оказалась незначительной — в противном случае он, скорее всего, заработал бы апоплексический удар. Потому что Мари, покончив с халатом, сбросила туфли и улеглась на стол, болтая ногами, словно девушка месяца из «Плейбоя».

Хэнк выпрямился, вымыл руки и мрачно включил торжествующе заурчавший измельчитель. Мари просияла и спрыгнула со стола.

— Я все сделал, мэм, — проворчал Хэнк. — Что-то еще нужно?  
— Хм, дайте-ка подумать, — Мари сделала задумчивый вид, развязывая ленточки на плечах. Шелковая штучка соскользнула на пол. — Почистить бассейн?

Хэнк зарычал и тяжело потопал за Мари, которая с визгом и хохотом убежала в сторону спальни. 

В конце концов, порно-сюжеты со взломом и проникновением — Хэнк успел остатками здравого рассудка оценить каламбур — ничем не хуже прочих. Чего не сделаешь ради семейного благополучия?


End file.
